Because of You and For You
by Piece of Peace
Summary: Heero likes Relena, but Relena always ignores and rejects him. Could it be because she likes someone else? Whatever the reason is, Heero just doesn't know what to do! So, just what exactly does he do? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

(Hi everyone. I decided to try this idea.)

Heero Yuy raced back to his room in the boarding school as though he were an Olympic athlete, but was sure to slow down to walking when there were school staff about. He always did so since he liked to be active and energetic and plus, today was a Friday, a day which everyone liked. He got to his room and change from his school uniform to his everyday clothes which was a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. After changing, Heero decided to wait for his room and class mate, Relena Darlain who was also a boarding student. He had wanted to ask her out for some time now, but was afraid to because it seemed like every time he tried to have a conversation with her, she just got annoyed. He didn't have to wait.

"Hi Relena" Heero greeted her as she came through the door. Instead of returning with a greeting, she just continued walking to her room with her usual dignified pose. She closed the door. 'Hmmm…why is it that you can never get her attention?' he asked himself mentally, but so far, he had never known the answer. When she opened the door dressed in everyday clothes, she had some books in her hand and a laptop. She went to the kitchen table and sat down and went to work.

Heero felt his heart beat faster and it also seemed like it had gained weight too as walked up to her. 'Ok, c'mon Heero be strong. You can do this' he told himself in his mind. Well, he goes nothing. "Uhm…Relena, there's a carnival that'll be staying in town for this week so while we have some free time would you like to go?" he asked trying to be confident and brave. Moments passed by. No answer. Still not discouraged, he decided to try again. " Well…if you don't want to do that, maybe we can go have dinner…at..hmmm…how about Café de Tokyo? It's a new restaurant that just opened" he said just like his previous question. All Heero heard was typing and computer sounds. Still no answer. He was starting to get worried now. " …Would you like to go to-" Heero began but was cut off when Relena finally spoke up as she turned around from her chair to face him. She had her serious glare on. "Heero! How many times do I have to tell you that I don't have time for goofing around? Can't you see that I've work to do?" she said like she was scolding a child. Still determined, and just not yet ready to give up, Heero decided to shoot back. "But Relena, all you do is work. You need to get some free time. This isn't good for your health. Fine, why don't you and I just play cards, or even a board game?" he said hoping she would change her mind. She simply sighed and continued on with her typing. Heero stood there, as his heart sank down to what was in infinite bottom. Finally discouraged, he left Relena to her work and went back into his room.

He closed the door and lay down on his bed. 'Why can't I get her attention!' he asked him yet mentally again, but more angrily. 'Is she already seeing someone else? Does she already have someone else back at home' he continued asking himself. But if anything, he'd doubt it. All she did was work, work, work. Also, Relena didn't seem to make phone calls at all not that he spied on her or anything. He continued on and on with his mental self-questioning until he starting feeling pain in his heart. Not just a mere heartache, but also physically. He began to scream but quickly stopped, and tried to put up with himself being internally writhed in pain. He couldn't scream. He had to be strong. But no, he couldn't just do it forever. He tried to get up from his bed, but couldn't because the pain was too great. He rolled down to the ground on the floor. Since he still couldn't get up, he crawled over to the bathroom and reached for his medicine. Heero opened the bottle and quickly swallowed a pill. Then not long after that, the pain eased until it finally died. At least for now. He didn't have a healthy heart so he had to be careful that he didn't get too excited, or too overworked, too happy, too sad, and also not too emotionally ill as all those things would make his heart work too hard.

Relena had been typing for some time now and was appreciating the peace and quiet with Heero not bothering her. As she did so, she heard what she thought was a scream, but it was quickly silenced. Then right after that, she heard something fall down too. It sounded like they came from Heero's room. She got up from her seat. "Heero?" she called. Not getting an answer, she walked over to his room's door and knocked. "Heero, is everything ok?" Relena also asked while doing so. Before she was going to open the door on her own, the door opened and Heero appeared. "Nothing to worry about, just fell off my bed while trying to nap" Heero answered while laughing nervously. 'You scream and then fall off your bed'? Relena said in her mind. That was weird. Not wanting to waste her time any further on trivial matters, she went back straight to work.

"Relena?" Heero asked again breaking the silence. Sighing, but coolly, Relena turned around and faced him. "Yes Heero? What is it now?" Although, she was hiding it, Heero could see it in her eyes that she didn't want to talk to him. "Nothing" he said went outside.

He went to a store and bought a can of beer, hoping it would take away his thoughts. But he decided to try to drink it slowly, knowing that this was his first time. It tasted very bitter at first, but because he was a little addicted he drank more and more, forgetting to drink slowly. Heero was walking back to the school to get to his room and his vision was getting blurry and his balance…well he was losing his balance too. Not only that, but it seemed like he getting nausea. And it turned out that he did. Fortunately, he made it in time to the boys' restroom and vomited in a toilet. Heero stayed there until he finished drinking his can and then left.

Relena, who was still working on her school books and typing, finally decided to take a break. She went to the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice. As she drank, the door opened and Heero walked in. At first, Relent simply ignored him so she didn't see his clumsy stance and tired movements. But then, he collapsed to the ground.

"Heero!" she called and ran over to his side. She pulled him over and immediately smelled the nasty reek of alcohol about him. 'So stupid' she thought. Should she call for help? No, she never needed help before. Besides, she studied well and hard in Health class so she can handle this. It was simple. All she had to do was make sure he lay down on his stomach, so that that way if and/or when he threw up, the material would not fall back in himself and therefore suffocate or choke to death. Relena rolled him over where he was in the position he needed to be. Unfortunately, he (again) threw up and Relena decided to go through the horror of cleaning up the floor and Heero up….which also included changing his clothes which had vomit all over it. (But dared not to change his boxers.)

Relena dragged over to his room and put him on his bed. She tucked Heero in, putting a blanket over him. At least for now, everything seemed ok. Relaxing for a short while by sitting in a chair beside him she asked "Heero, why did you do this? How could you?"

_Should I continue?...or should I?..._

(Sorry if I wasn't descriptive about Heero being drunk. I don't drink and I don't know personally what it's like to be drunk. PLEASE REVIEW!)


	2. Chapter 2

Heero awoke to a bright sunny morning. As soon as his eyes opened, he stretched his arms and body and felt the sunlight coming through from the nearby window on the wall. But before long, he noticed Relena sitting patiently beside him on a chair. And from the looks of it, she had been there awhile.

"Relena? What are you doing here?" he asked surprised. He had never before expected her to even get this close to him intentionally.

"How do you feel?" Relena asked ignoring the question asked at her.

"Fine I suppose. Thanks for asking. Why?"

"I found you drunk on the floor yesterday. Heero, you of all people should know what drinking can do to you" Relena scolded him. She didn't expect him to even drink because he, like her got excellent grades in every class.

Heero thought for a moment and blurry images of himself walking around with a can of beer in hand. His memory of it was a little fuzzy. It came to him like a movie with lots of deleted scenes and very bad picture. Then that also reminded him of why he even decided to drink it in the first place…

Relena revealed a fresh set of a folded shirt and a pair of pants and placed them near Heero on the bed.

"Here, I think this is yours. And by the way you're lucky I was there when I was. You could've died if you vomited while laying down on your back" she said. "Now if you'll excuse me…" she said as she got and began for the door.

"Wait! You cleaned up my clothes? And put a clean set on me?" Heero called after her actually noticing that he wasn't wearing the clothes Relena just returned to him.

"I took your clothes to the washing machine and cleaned up the floor yes" she answered adding the fact about her cleaning up the floor. Heero could also a little annoyance in her again just simply because she had to talk and stay more than she needed or felt like.

Heero felt some guilt for having to make her do that and it wasn't something she was supposed to do. "I'm sorry about that" he said genuinely looking down on the floor. "If there's anything I can do to make up-

"You don't have to do anything about it. Just make better choices from now on and leave me out of your messes" She said and left the door not giving Heero a chance to say anything further.

Sighing to himself, Heero laid back down on the bed.

After talking with Heero, Relena left their room and walked through the hallway. She wanted to go take a walk in the park to take a break from all her work this past week. As she was walking, she saw Duo Maxwell, a boy her age with long brown hair that extended to a three-foot ponytail braid. He was a usually carefree and happy person that liked to joke around. He probably came by to see Heero she guessed since they were friends.

"Aren't you going to say hi Lena?" Duo asked when she didn't when she walked by.

"Hello Duo" she said looking at him for only a few seconds to say that and just walked on.

Duo stared at her for a few moments before walking on to her's and Heero's room. 'Why does Heero even like that girl?' he asked himself. She's always being so stoic, so emotionless, so...carefree (?). He walked into the room.

"Heero?" Duo called out. He came to the doorway vie his own door room. Duo wanted to hear how Heero's plan went. But with just one look in his friend's eye, he already knew what happened. "So…how'd it go?" he asked Heero anyway just to make sure. A moment of dead silence passed by until he answered.

"She didn't want to do anything" he said. "But thanks for asking."

Duo nodded, not really knowing what to say. "Y'know, why not just forget about her? There's plenty of other pretty girls out there. Like Aiko or -" but he was cut off.

"Thanks for the suggestion Duo, but I think I'm not really interested in anyone else. I also think I'll just give up" Heero said.

"C'mon man, you're just going to-" but again he was cut off.

"We can talk about this later. But right now, why don't we go do something to get my mind off of this."

"Ok, but not now. Hilde and I-" but once again he was cut off once more by Heero.

"Well I don't mind coming along with you two. But maybe I should go so I can see how you handle these kinds of things" he also added. Because Duo felt sorry for his friend, he thought it would be ok, to let him come.

"Well alright. I'll just go tell Hilde then."

Duo walked to Hilde's room to tell her the slight change in plans. Duo hoped that she wouldn't mind, but she was a nice person so he didn't think she'll be negative about it.

"Hiya Hilde!" he greeted her as he opened the door. Hilde was a girl his own age with short hair, and had blue eyes.

"Hi Duo" she said. "So are you ready to leave for the park yet?" she asked him.

"Yeah I am. But there's been a slight change in plans however."

"Ok, so what's different?" Hilde asked. "Uhm…Heero's a little sad so he wanted

to do something to get his mind off it.He wanted come along with us so I said it was ok. That's ok right?" Duo said.

As expected, Hilde was adaptable. "Well sure he can come. But what's wrong

with him?"

"Uhh…I'd rather not tell you. I think he'll get upset that I told anyone" he said.

But Hilde wasn't accepting that.

"C'mon Duo, I want to know" she said. Although she wasn't really saying it in a

way that would make him or force him, she was demanding it however. Hilde folded her arms and crossed her eyes as she looked at him.

He gave up. "Well…you see…Heero…" Duo began.

Heero took a fresh shower and dressed in another set of clothes. He walked to the parking lot and met up with Duo and Hilde who were packing their things in Duo's jeep. It was a somewhat old one, but its size was decent and its passenger capacity was about five people, along with the other luggage. "Hi Heero" Hilde said. He returned the greeting.

The three of them got in the jeep after Heero helped them put the things in the trunk. Duo sat in the driver's seat and Hilde right beside him and Heero in the back. As Duo drove while talking to Hilde, Heero leaned on the window and stared out at the window.

"So Heero, are you always this quiet?" Hilde asked him not being familiar with him as Duo was and noticing that he hasn't said anything at all since he said hi to her. Heero was so distracted by what he saw out the window, he didn't hear her. "Heero" she said more loudly and that he heard.

"Yeah? Sorry, I wasn't listening" he said. "Did you want to ask me something Hilde?"

"Duo told me about your problems with Relena. I was wondering if you needed help, like maybe I can tell you some tips or something" she explained.

Heero immediately turned his face to Duo, giving him his death glare behind his back. 'How could you tell anyone! That was supposed to be secret!' Although Duo wasn't looking, he could feel the power of Heero's icy eyes on him. Today was a warm day, but he started to feel cool. _No, it was like hypothermia._

Heero remained speechless and couldn't answer Hilde's question. She laughed. "It's alright, you don't have to answer. I'll help you get her. Promise" she said with a wink. "So tell me, what trouble are you having?"

"…I can't seem to get her attention and she's always…interested in work" Heero explained, also surrendering like Duo before him.

"Here, I'll tell you the secret. If you're around, and if she's walking by…" Hilde started to say.

After Duo parked the car, the three head out for the park. This was kind where people could walk their pets, play games, or jog. It was a somewhat big park, being about five square miles. The city government kept it in great shape. The grass and trees were a healthy green, and all the sidewalks and roads were clean. For more comfort during the citizens' visit, there were several mini-restaurants and ice cream stands. A lovely place it is.

"Well Heero, wouldn't this be such a lovely place to take Relena?" Hilde suggested to Heero. The place did indeed look a paradise with today being a bright sunny day and all along with the already beautiful scenery. It would be.

"Say, all this heat's making me hot and sweaty. What do you say we go get some drinks?" Duo suggested, his eyes focused on a nearby restaurant.

"Well ok Duo. I don't really care what we do" Heero concurred. They walked off to get their drinks.

When they walked inside, the coolness of the air conditioner was welcomed by them. And luckily, the line wasn't very long.

"So what do you and Hilde want?" Duo asked his friends, taking out a few bills from his wallet.

"I'll have a medium-sized cola" Hilde said.

Heero was skimming through the menu on the wall that was just above the cashiers. When his eyes came across the 'Drinks' section, he focused more carefully on what was available.

"Heero?" Duo called.

"Uh…I'll have the extra-large sweetened lemon iced tea with ice cubes in it inserted with a straw. Oh and make sure it has a cap on it" Heero answered as a matter of factly.

"…ok…whatever…" was all Duo could say, because Heero's order was complicated. He went to order the things for them. Duo and Hilde were satisfied with their drinks. Heero also got his, and it had everything but the cap on it.

"So there weren't any caps Duo?" Heero asked sipping his drink.

"C'mon man, who cares about that, let's just enjoy ourselves without worrying about any safety procedures"

They walked out to enjoy the day.

_During the same exact time Heero and the others arrived at the park…and that very same restaurant…_

At last, Relena finally reached the park. She had been walking for at least half an hour to get here under the forbidding sun. Back at school, she had a car which she could've used but only used it when she thought that she really needed to or felt like. Usually, she wanted to do things without help from anyone or anything unless she needed it. Because to her, that was a source of strength, to be able to take care of yourself by yourself.

Since Relena was hot, she wanted to get a drink to cool herself down. She saw a nearby restaurant and walked in. She ordered her blueberry slurpee and left.

_Suddenly…_

Heero was looking up at the sky up above thinking about things and did not pay attention to what he was doing or walking. He also wasn't wearing sneakers and instead had sandals on. He continued walking.

Little did Relena know that Heero and his frends were walking on an intersecting road just across. She only paid attention to what was in front of her as she sipped her drink but she wasn't doing anything else. She continued walking.

As Heero and his two friends were nearing the intersecting path just steps ahead, Relena was also just as near as getting as close. However, right directly on Heero's path was a tree root that had grown through the sidewalk and was formed in a loop on it. Since Heero kept his view up on the sky, he didn't see it and one of his feet got stuck in it. He then fell over on someone, along with every drop of his still plentiful iced tea with fresh ice on to that someone's body because there was no cap on it and he still kept it close to him as they fell.

When Heero opened his eyes to see what just happened, he couldn't believe who it was. It was Relena.

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Relena had been walking on the sidewalk until someone fell over her, bringing both him and herself down to the ground. And it hurt. Not just because she fell, but also because whoever this idiot was, he fell on her too. And what's more is that he dropped his entire iced tea along with the ice to her face down. _Even her chest!... _She felt a chill from it. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see who it was. Heero.

"Get off!" she said shoving him off. Relena tried to get up, but her back hurt. A lot. She felt the pain's sting.

"Are you alright!" Hilde said coming over with Duo behind. Duo helped Heero off the ground, but Hilde found herself unable to help. When she tried, Relena again felt that sharp, horrible sting from her back. But Heero was alright.

"Relena, are you ok?" Heero asked her as she lay down on Hilde's lap.

"…What does it look like!..." she spat her answer. _'Oh no, what have I done?'_ he thought feeling bad about what he did to her.

"Its not serious, but she'll need to rest. Let's go back and put her into bed" Hilde said looking at Duo who agreed. Relena was finally able to get up (though not being pain free) and had Hilde help carry her by holding on to her shoulders. And Heero just stared walking from behind, as though he was an outcast now.

"…Thank you…" Relena said after Hilde helped her get in the jeep. She sat on the back seat.

"Don't worry about it" Hilde said buckling her up. Once that was done, she turned to Heero and said "Heero, you sit with her and care of her." It was a bad what he did to her indeed, but it also gave him an opportunity. If she was correct, he and Relena were sharing the same room. If she had to be in bed all day resting and needed attention, Heero… She smiled slightly to herself and got in the front seat next to Duo.

Heero looked over at Relena who was sitting left across from him still having that dignified and regal posture, despite her back pain. He could also tell that she was ignoring him. "Relena… I'm very sorry about that" he said. All he heard in returned was a sigh. It was useless. Apologies wouldn't work it seemed. He said no more.

Hilde's services came to an end when Relena was finally in bed in her room. Before leaving, she gave Heero an order that was to be followed. "Heero, you stay with her and meet all of her needs until she's finally better. And think of this as a good thing. Now you have a chance…" she said finishing that sentence with a smile and walked out.

For the very first time in his life and her own, Heero stepped into Relena's room. It was kind of simple really. It was clean and tidy with yellow painted walls with few or no things that would represent Relena's character, except for a bookshelf. He continued to examine the room.

"You may leave now" Relena said as lay down on the bed, and with the tone she used, it sounded more like a command. Apparently, she didn't want any visitors in her room.

"Hilde told me to stay here and look after-"

"Get out" she said cutting him off. "I can take care of myself."

"But how can you? Your back's-"

"Nevermind. Just forget about me ok?"

That was enough. He wasn't going to take any more of that attitude from her. Well, at least for now. "Relena, I'm sorry about what I did!" Heero said coming up close to her bed which also meant coming up close to her as well. "Let me make up for it. I'll get you food, or drinks, or whatever" he said firmly. Now, a moment of silence.

"Fine…" Relena said allowing it because she was in no condition to argue. "May I please have some food?"

Heero smiled. "Sure, you got it. What can make for you?"

"I have some cans of chicken noodles in the kitchen so-" she began, but Heero shot off in an instant, not allowing her to finish her sentence.

Heero went to the kitchen as quickly as he could. This was his chance to prove himself to her. Quickly going through the cabinets and the drawers, he got what he thought would be necessary for his food. It turned out that he didn't have everything, so he went to the supermarket to get everything else. He cut up some small pieces of chicken, and grilled it and poured teriyaki sauce over it, along with the vegetables, but each of them separately. He placed some rice on a plate and put the grilled contents on top of it. Voila!

Relena had been waiting laying down on her bed for at least forty minutes. As she grew impatient waiting for her food, she decided to try and take a nap instead. Before she closed her eyes, her room's door opened and Heero returned with a pair of plates in hand with food on it.

"Sorry about the long wait Relena. I had to go to the supermarket to get some supplies. But here it is!" Heero explained giving her one plate. He took a chair and sat beside Relena.

"So, what do you think of my work?" he asked eating. Relena stared at her food and took her fork and ate a piece of it. She chewed slowly. It was good, perhaps great even.

"It's satisfactory" she answered plainly. She continued to eat more and more of it. While Relena did so, Heero observed her, and assumed she thought that it was better than she was saying.

"Why are you eating with me?" she asked, still eating. Although she was hungry, she didn't forget to use proper manners.

"I'm here in case you need me. I'll be with you, so no need to worry" he answered her.

Relena thought and thought. She didn't like how he thought that she needed help. And what was worse was that he was doing something to help her. But she was injured right? Well, somewhat. Just this once and no more she thought mentally. But she didn't need as much attention as he seemed to be giving now did she?

She didn't know how or why, but as the day progressed, Relena fell asleep. By the time she woke up, it was about 6 p.m. She sat up on her bed trying to clear her vision. After doing so, she saw that Heero was asleep also snoring. Leaning on her bed while sitting on a chair at the same time. How long had he been doing that!

"Heero!" she said deeply trying to wake him up by moving around his shoulder. He woke up before long and stretched his arms and yawned without covering his mouth.

"Yeah, do you need something Relena?" he asked as though nothing was wrong.

"Why… why were you sleeping on 'my' bed?"

Heero thought for a brief moment. "Well, I got tired from sitting around all day doing nothing waiting until you need me for something after you fell asleep" he explained honestly. He made it sound like he had done nothing wrong.

"I don't need all this attention! Seriously!" she said annoyed. She sighed heavily. "Stay in here if you want. I'm getting out of bed" she said as moved the blanket off her and for the first time in hours, she had her feet on the ground. 'And a quick shower later on to get this smell of iced tea off me' she thought as well.

"Relena, you can't. Your back's-" Heero tried to say as he followed her to the doorway to put her shoes on.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me" she said after tying her shoes on. Relena opened the door slightly and noticed that Heero was just standing behind her looking down and no longer following her. "Well, aren't you going to follow me or not?" she asked a little impatiently, remembering that he said he'd stay with her. Heero looked up, his face lit. Like an excited child, Heero got his shoes, this time sneakers and put them on. And together they walked out.

Heero and Relena strolled through the hallways with her leading the way. They did so until they reached outside where the school campus was. It looked a little bit like the park they were at earlier, only it was a lot smaller and not many were in it. She found a bench and took a seat. Heero also took one beside her.

"You like to come outside?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

Relena looked at him and remained silent before answering, thinking of the kind of words she'd want to say. "Yes I do" was her reply only answering what was asked. She leaned back on the bench and tried to put her head down on its back so that she could stare up at the sky. It wasn't total darkness yet, but the light orange sky was clean and clear.

After it seemed like Relena wouldn't bring something up to talk about, Heero decided to try again. "I want to say that I'm sorry that I annoyed you with questions, and then for having to clean that supposed mess I made, and also for tripping on you and hurting you."

"If you say so." That was all she said. Heero was beginning to feel put down like he felt yesterday, but he didn't let it affect him like how it had the day before.

"Do you…have a boyfriend…or someone special… already?" he said deciding that this would be the last question he'd ask her, especially if. That question got her attention?

"Huh? Why are you asking me that? That isn't any of your business" she said in her usual tone.

"…Just asking…and well, you refused to go uhm… well go out with me for a reason I didn't see as a good one that's all."

"Heero, I told you. I had and will continue to have work to do"

He decided to shut up for now, lest that Relena might get in a bad mood. He figured he'll just have to enjoy his time with her the way he was right now. She went back to staring at the evening sky. And he, before turning his head away, looked at her.

A few minutes later, Relena herself tried to get but silently. Though it wasn't as bad as it was earlier, her back did hurt. 'Probably shouldn't have sat the way I did' she though. "Heero…can…can you help me get up?" Smiling, Heero decided to. She reluctantly tried to put her arm around his upper back and was about to move it away, but Heero grabbed it and placed it where she originally intended to place it, making her feel embarrassed. "C'mon let's get back inside" he said. Throughout their brief walking together, Relena tried to distance herself as much as she could while having to be close to him. Heero knew this and laughed.

TBC?... or what?

Anyhow, please review!


End file.
